


Playing House

by AcidRainSoup



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Anxiety Disorder, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Bratting, Consensual Kink, Domestic Discipline, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Gen, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Minor Violence, Multi, No Smut, Non-Sexual Bondage, Non-Sexual Kink, Original Character(s), Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Platonic BDSM, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Punishment, Romance, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry, Spanking, Temper Tantrums, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidRainSoup/pseuds/AcidRainSoup
Summary: Genevieve and Warren Murphy lived happily together on their beautiful Canadian farm for a few years before agreeing the quiet was far too dull. Instead of giving birth to a couple of rugrats, they took in three young adults who never lost touch with their inner child and we're in need of a welcoming home and loving family. Anthony, River, and Charlotte love the land they help tend to, and the couple that they share it with (who they lovingly call Mama and Papa), though that doesn't mean they aren't prone to stirring up mischief.That's quite alright though, as Mama and Papa are well equipped when it comes to reigning their three handfuls in, be it through a classic grounding or old-fashioned spanking. Hey, I didn't say they were your everyday ordinary family, now did I? All in all, there is never a boring moment on the Murphy family farm.This novel contains forms of corporal punishment/nonsexual BDSM, swearing, minor violence, mentions of mental disorders, LGBTQ+ characters, and mountains of fluff. No smut.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Found Family

**Author's Note:**

> This story idea and its characters have been swimming around in my mind for months, and after taking the time to write this chapter, I have finally summoned the courage to share it. I hope you enjoy the antics of my original characters as much as I do!

It was a lovely mid-September afternoon, the cool breeze swimming about in the air stirring up the thin limbs of young trees and playfully tugging at the hair of those who were outside, one person being Genevieve Murphy. A kind woman with small tattoos stamping her favourite kinds of flowers permanently on her arms, Genevieve got up with the Sun alongside her family and climbed into bed with her loving husband when the Moon took its place in the star-spattered night's sky.

Since the Moon was far from the horizon, she was full of energy and a stubborn determination to finish all of her daily chores. Genevieve was so hyper-focused on gathering up the orange and red leaves that were strewn across the front yard that she didn't notice as a large figure approached her from behind before squatting down to her level.

"Mama?"

Nearly jumping out of her skin, the immersed woman pressed a hand to her chest once the voice that had spoken registered and turned to smile warmly at the bigger individual. "Oh Anthony, you startled me." She chuckled, standing at her full height to lean against the battered green rake she held. "Is something wrong?"

The timid young man rubbed at his neck sheepishly, feeling bad for scaring his beloved Mama even though she found it amusing. "No ma'am, I just wanted to know if I could help you out."

Reaching forward to tousle Anthony's soft brown hair, Genevieve let out a cooing sound one would use with an adorable pet or child. She could practically feel her heart twisting tightly as if it was hugging Anthony in a mother's embrace. "You are too sweet, honey, I would love your company. Did you and your sisters finish gathering the carrots already?"

Blushing at the affection he adored receiving, Anthony shrugged a little as to not discourage the nimble fingers dancing through his short hair. "Sorta. We only had two rows left, and River and Charlie wanted to see who could finish one quicker. They made a bet out of it, and told me I could go."

"Of course they did," Genevieve said with a bemused snort as she handed the quiet man at her side a sack that was already half full of leaves and twigs. "Those two are far too competitive with each other. One of these days they'll break something important, and Papa and I'll have to break their stubborn bottoms."

A cute half-smile forming on his face, Anthony nodded to show he agreed and started gathering up armfuls of the colourful leaves to store away in the bags. The number of times Charlotte and River had gotten into trouble for messing with one another was higher than the roof of their rustic farmhouse. "Probably, it's happened before. What was it that they busted last spring?"

"My favourite pitchfork." Answered Warren Murphy—also lovingly known as Papa—in that gruff but charming voice of his as he approached his mud-splattered pickup truck with the family's chocolate lab trotting happily alongside him. "Still don't fully understand how they managed to snap it like a damn toothpick. You two need anything while I'm out getting Gus more food?"

"We're running a little low on shampoo for sure, but I can't remember how many bottles of aloe vera we have left." Warren's wife commented, coaxing a beaten-up brown leaf from her blonde hair. A very valuable tool, aloe vera had many uses that made it an essential item for the Murphy family. Acne, sunburns—and most commonly thanks to things like over-competitive bets and damaging valuable farm equipment—healing irritated skin from things such as spankings. It was no secret with the town the Murphy’s lived in that Warren and Genevieve saw the three young adults they had employed on their farm as their children despite being only a tad older. What their community didn’t know was that the couple had a very old-fashioned way of dealing with the trouble their charges stirred up which the trio, of course, consented to.

"Last me and AJ checked," Warren began with a teasing wink aimed at a now red-faced and squirmy Anthony who was the most recently punished member of the family. "We had plenty. See you both soon, love ya." 

"Love you too, War. Drive safe."

"Bye, Papa."

The crunch of gravel rattled the quiet as Warren drove off with his furry passenger, small puffs of dust billowing out from behind the vehicle as they sped off. Genevieve chuckled fondly as she returned to her task, looking at the gleaming band of gold on her ring finger that symbolized her union and connection with her soulmate. "He's a good man, your Papa. A dork, but a good man. I see him reflected in you and your siblings every single day."

"Yeah, almost feels like we're all family by blood," Anthony said. It was shocking how much he and Charlotte looked like Papa, to the point people often mistook them as Mama and Papa's biological children. But they all had similar characteristics and habits when compared to the older couple.

Anthony and Warren were both gentle giants with smiles that could light up an abandoned mine shaft. Charlotte was as stubborn as Mama, but also had Papa's sly humour, making her an interesting person to be around. And River was as smart and witty as Genevieve, always having a backup plan ready if things went astray, and with such a diverse yet comparable household, backup plans were essential.

Gen shook her head a little with a sigh before standing on her tip-toes to kiss Anthony on cheek sweetly. "We don't need to be blood to be family, Anth. Blood is just a fancy red fluid that runs through everybody, no matter their age, race, sexuality, or genetics." Mama stated, waving a hand as if the science behind biology did nothing to impress her. "You and the girls are a part of my family, without a doubt. Now, we've still got plenty of clearing to do. Let's get to it, huh?"

Allowing Genevieve's wise words to sink into his skin—into his veins where that blood of his flowed—as well as the small peck, Anthony nodded with a grin before gathering up as many leaves as he could to send them cascading into one of the brown sacks. "Sure thing, Mama."

By the time Warren returned home, good progress had been made in the front yard to the point where the grass wasn't completely blanketed by leaves and it looked more like they were adding colour to the lush grass. He was just making his way down the dirt road path that led to the house and barn when there was rustling above his head that barely disguised a small bubble of snickering.

Looking up, Warren chuckled as Gus began to whine and shimmy about worriedly, concerned for the safety of one of his owners. "What are you doing up there, sunshine? You could break something."

Grunting as she swung upside down with her legs clinging to one of the fattest tree branches, Charlotte, the shortest and youngest member of the family, handed him two ripe apples and crossed her arms proudly. "I was bored, so I decided to do some apple picking. Have almost a whole basket full."

"I can see that," the grown man replied, placing the two pieces of fruit in the wicker basket at the base of the tree. With a snap of his fingers and a simple command, Gus picked it up and bounded carefully to the house. "Nothing wrong with getting a head start on tomorrow, as long as you don't overdo it. Mama and I'd hate for you to work yourself to the bone, I'm sure you know."

Charlotte rolled her eyes with a smirk while simultaneously trying to grab another plump apple. It proved to be out of her reach while in the position she was, and with an annoyed huff, she returned her attention to Warren. "Seriously, Pop? Another life lesson? Pretty sure we've heard all of 'em by now."

"Yes, missy, I just gave you another life lesson. And it looks like I haven't taught you all of them because that was some serious sass spewing from that little mouth of yours." Warren put in teasingly, reaching up to grab Charlotte by the middle and haul her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, which she allowed him to do with no complaints and plenty of trust in the person who now held her.

"C'mon, Pop, I was just kidding around." The girl explained cheekily, knowing full well Papa was not at all upset. When Warren was irritated with one of his kids, his teddy bear aura turned stoic and unbreakable. His eyes would darken and his strong frame squared up, ready for any response to his drastic mood change, be it running, defensive hostility, or freezing up.

Warren let out an exaggerated sigh as he adjusted the bag of dog food in the crook of his left arm and handed the groceries to Charlotte so he had less to carry, feigning disappointment as they trudged down the dirt path. "Too late for that kiddo, you've earned yourself a session of TT."

"Aww, no Papa, anything but that!" Charlotte cried out with a smile in her voice, giggling as Warren placed a hand on the back of her head to ensure she didn't smack it as they entered the house. They'd learned to do that the hard way which was how things were usually learned when it came to their playful sessions of roughhousing.

"Too bad, so sad, Charlie. It's time for tickle torture!"

With an animated roar, Warren tossed Charlotte onto the living room couch after putting everything else down and made quick work of tickling her stomach and sides. Squawking out heavy fits of laughter, the pinned down girl struggled against her Papa with no progress worth noting.

"N-no, Popppps! St-staaaahp it, please!" She squealed, trying to shield her core only for Papa to pry her arms to the side and intensify the tickling.

"Not 'til you apologize, sassy pants." Warren mocked, paying special attention to Charlotte's underarms which made her shriek and kick her legs. "Aha, I found your weak spot!"

"Papa, what are you doing?" A soft but still strong voice asked from behind, making the man pause and turn his head to the side. Standing there with one brow raised was River, her black hair slick and damp from a recent shower while her plump body was covered by a pair of sweats and an old t-shirt that she had snatched from Anthony a long time ago.

"Oh, hey hun. I'm just making sure Miss Charlie here knows better than to talk back to me." Warren clarified with a silly grin before attacking Charlotte who started to object before exploding into giggles once more. "Where's the other rugrat?"

Shaking her head even though a small smile was on her face, River jerked a thumb behind her and raised her voice so she could be heard over Charlotte's pleas for mercy. "In the kitchen spoiling Gussy. Did you get everything?"

Finally freeing Charlotte once she squeaked out her defeat, Warren nodded and handed River the paper bag he had left by the door so he could take the dog food into the kitchen. "Did I get the right one?" He asked as he set the bag down and filled Gus's food bowl.

Digging through the bag in her hands, River found the special package and hummed in approval. "Yep, thanks, Papa. No one at the post gave you any trouble, did they?" She added when her blue-gray eyes landed on the very telling company logo on the box's side that would inform anyone who saw it just what was inside.

Giving the hot-headed young woman a knowing look, Warren greeted Anthony with a friendly pat on the shoulder before signalling to Gus that he could start eating, which he did greedily as if he was a starved wolf. "No, baby, despite your beliefs, there are good people out there. Sure we have some opinionated people in this town, but you'll find that anywhere. Now, where is the love of my life?"

"Right here, handsome man," Genevieve replied as she made her way over from the back porch, wrapping her arms around Warren's chest to kiss his cheek from behind. Still holding her partner close, the blonde woman eyed what River held with great curiosity and excitement. "Oh, did it finally come in? Can we see it?"

River snickered a little, always finding Genevieve's blunt enthusiasm so amusing seeing as she was the mother figure of the household. It wasn't that she thought parental figures couldn't be carefree and bubbly, it was just really endearing that this passion was aimed at her and something she found important. "Sure, one second."

With her empty hand, River freed a switchblade from the left pocket of her sweats to tear into the box expertly. Removing the item inside and tossing the now vacant package to Anthony who caught it easily, River unfolded the object with two quick flicks of her wrists, revealing a flag with seven horizontal stripes of colour running across it. It was a bigender pride flag, and pride was all over River's face as she held the cotton and polyester material.

"It looks great, dewdrop!" Genevieve piped up, clapping her hands together as River flushed shyly at the pet name she would never admit she adored.

"Yeah, it's a pretty decent size for how much you paid too," Warren added, placing a gentle hand on River's back to give it a few pats. "Do you want some help putting it up on your bedroom wall?"

"Nah, I can do it on my own, Papa. Or better yet, I can make Miss Charlie do it since I won our little bet." River purred with a smug look on her face, making the very competitive Charlotte frown deeply. It was hard enough to be defeated by itself but to have your loss broadcasted to your family was just rubbing salt in the dignity-based wound.

Warren shook his head in slight disapproval, his dark locks swinging from side to side as he did so. He had no quarrels with the occasional friendly wager, but that was just it with River and Charlotte. It wasn't always friendly. The scenario often played out that the winner would gloat endlessly and the loser would sulk like the entire world had been cheering for the winner from the start. Arrogance and sore egos never mixed well, and always concocted trouble.

"Okay, ladies. I suggest you both let up on your bets. You've been making quite a few lately, and I'd rather not have a repeat of last spring. You two could've gotten very hurt." The eldest man reminded them, earning in unison eye rolls from the two young adults he was addressing. Deciding to ignore the impolite actions seeing as the two of them had been well behaved as of late, Warren kissed the crown of Genevieve's head before heading over to where the refrigerator squatted. "Supper will be ready by five, get along while your Mama and I are cooking."

"Yes, Papa." The three 'children' said obediently, all of them making their way upstairs. The busy sound of three pairs of footfalls hurriedly making their way upwards made Genevieve sigh in deep content as she tied a battered apron around her middle. It was mind-blowing that four years ago, it had just been her and Warren in this house. Growing up in a large family, she preferred noise and chaos over the sullen quiet having an empty nest provided.

"I love them so damn much." Genevieve murmured as she scrubbed her hands clean to begin prepping the food, her heart swelling as she sent a wordless thank you to God for blessing her with each individual that lived under the same roof as her. Warren smiled as he washed his meaty paws as well, picking up a rubber spatula once he was finished to closely inspect it for grime.

"I should hope so, Gem. They live here rent-free."

Giggling with her lips pressed together, Genevieve playfully cuffed her husband upside the head for the humorous remark, making him chuckle and stick out his tongue.

"Didn't hurt," he sang mischievously, just looking for trouble. Fortunately for him, Genevieve was not one to back down from putting someone in their place when they got too big for their britches.

"I'll give you one that'll hurt, big guy." She teased snatching the spatula from him as she drew closer at a tauntingly slow pace. "Turn around."

"Gotta catch me first!" Warren replied with a goofy expression on his face as he darted out of the spatula's range and raced to the farthest end of the kitchen table, Gus trailing him excitedly.

"Oh, you're in for it now, Warren Lee Murphy!"

The sound of Mama and Papa's hearty laughter made Anthony feel warm and fuzzy as he sat with his strong legs crossed on River's neatly made bed. In moments like these, he couldn't help but think that his life was perfect, which sadly brought on a creeping feeling that he would somehow mess it up or it wouldn't last. He wasn't left to stew in his negative thoughts for long thankfully as River plopped down next to him and formed a frame with her thumbs and pointer fingers to try and see if her new flag was hung up correctly.

"Does that look straight to you?" She quizzed, nudging Anthony's shoulder to get him to focus. She could tell by the look on his face that he had been contemplating something that made him upset and wanted to distract him the best she could. Blinking a few times as if it released him from his trance, Anthony bit his bottom lip and hummed softly.

"I think so. It goes well with your room." He added, admiring the butter-yellow walls that enclosed them and the lovely cream and white plaid furnishings giving the room a cozy feel. The best part about it, at least in Anthony's opinion, was the myriad of framed photos hung up on the walls.

Each picture held a distinct memory within River's life that she held in her heart when she wasn't within her bedroom. He was particularly fond of the shot that portrayed River and Anthony's first time meeting face to face, both of them smiling cheerily like there would be nothing to worry about ever again so long as they continued to hug. He had a copy of the same photo hanging over his bed along with other images of him with the rest of the family.

"Thanks, I had hoped it would." River replied, catching sight of what held her friend's soft gaze. She chuckled while shaking her head, all of the thoughts, smells, and emotions she had felt from that day washing over her like a gentle tide. It had been a great day, one of the best she'd ever had. "Getting nostalgic are we, Anth?" She teased, draping an arm over his shoulders.

Smiling bashfully, Anthony shrugged, scratching at the bandage that was covering the inner part of his right palm with a small frown. His discomfort caused him to absently discard River's question as he tried to remedy the smidgen of pain coming from under the soft dressing material. "I should probably change this stupid bandage. I forgot to after helping Mama with the yard."

River let out a concerned breath and peeled it back to examine Anthony's wound, wincing at the sight of the irritated red splotch that had made itself at home on Anthony's palm. "How did you get this again? It doesn't look pleasant."

An embarrassed flush decorated Anthony's cheeks and he looked away, always finding it hard to maintain eye contact with people in uncomfortable situations. "I was helping Papa with the livestock a few days ago and we had to nab the stubborn ones with rope. Papa told me to put on those gloves that prevent rope burn, but he needed help right away as one of the cows was getting rowdy. So, I didn't put them on to get to helping him quicker and I got burned. I tried to hide it from him so we could continue getting things done, but he figured it out."

River nodded, not at all surprised that Anthony had gotten caught. He wasn't very stealthy when it came to dealing with pain, and couldn't lie to save his skin, no pun intended. "What did he do to you once he found out?" She asked. Papa was a generally laid back person but like any decent parental figure, he was very strict when it came to the wellbeing of his loved ones.

"Well, he fixed up my hand first, but the whole time he was lecturing me hard." Continued Anthony, his words quieter and hesitant as if speaking in anything above a whisper would result in the whole world hearing him. "After that, he made me stand in the corner, swatted my... uh, rear a few times with my pants still on as a warning, and said that I'd be writing lines for risking my health once my hand heals."

River shook her head with a sympathetic smile on her round face. Out of the three of Mama and Papa's charges, Anthony was the most sensitive and emotional. Even being stuck in the corner for a little while resulted in him getting teary-eyed. Thankfully, receiving hugs and cuddles after being punished always helped him to understand he had been forgiven, and Mama and Papa would never neglect something as essential as aftercare.

"Well, at least you didn't get properly spanked. Come on, I'll help you change that." River offered, standing to lead the way to the upstairs bathroom. As they stepped into the hallway, Charlotte bounded over and tackle-hugged her 'big brother' as soon as he was within reach. Anthony grunted in surprise but otherwise did not react as Charlotte was very small compared to him in height and weight.

"AJ, how come you didn't tell me Papa tanned your butt?" She quizzed with an annoyed frown, feeling a bit left out seeing as River and Anthony had a strong bond that had been created before joining the Murphy family. "Is it because you trust Riv more than me? Just 'cause I'm the youngest doesn't mean I'm not trustworthy!"

His face near glowing red at how Charlotte had phrased her exclamation, Anthony managed to free one of his arms to try and release himself from her grasp. "C'mon, Charlie, don't be silly. I trust you, I just didn't think to tell you. And Papa didn't tan me!" He added defensively, a slight whine tinting his words.

"Besides, Charlotte, you know you're not allowed to snoop. We were having a private conversation you were not a part of." River snapped, dragging Anthony into the bathroom haughtily. Once they were inside, she snatched up the first aid kit kept under the sink and tried to close the door on the nosy girl. "Get lost or I'll tell Papa and he'll tan _you. _"__

____

Huffing, Charlotte managed to force her way into the bathroom as well with a frown etched on her face. "I wasn't snooping, I just happened to hear you two when I was passing by your room." This was true, but what she left unsaid was that she had stopped to listen to the rest of the exchange after catching wind that Anthony had been disciplined.

____

Charlotte couldn't help it; her curiosity was as strong as a child's, and she was part of the family too! Why should she be left blind to what had happened to Anth, especially if it warned her of what would come her way if she thought about doing something similar? Charlotte was ultimately just learning from others' mistakes to minimize the number of times she got punished, which happened pretty frequently.

____

"Whatever, if you're gonna intrude on us, at least make yourself useful and grab some aloe for AJ's hand." River snapped impatiently, her words harsh and low. But as soon as she turned her attention to removing Anthony's bandages, her demeanour became cautious and gentle, taking great care not to agitate his wound.

____

Muttering incoherently about how bossy River was, Charlotte snatched up a bottle of the desired ointment and handed it over with a sharp glare that was pointedly ignored. River made quick work of delicately cleaning and dressing the burn to minimize the discomfort Anthony felt, and once it was covered again, she patted his leg and began to put all of the kit supplies back in their proper places. "All finished. The bandages aren't too tight, are they?"

____

Flexing his fingers to see if they could move without being hindered in any way, Anthony gave a grateful smile to both girls for their help and made his way back out into the hall. "Nope, it's good thanks. I think I'm gonna do a bit of reading before supper's done." As the oldest of the three young adults moved to enter his little realm of peace, River rested a hand on his shoulder once Charlotte had closed the door to her room.

____

"Hey, would it be okay if I logged this in my book?" She asked in a barely audible voice to guarantee Charlotte couldn't pick up on her words.

____

Letting out a small, nervous chuckle, Anthony glanced back at the door that led to River's place of sanctuary as if he could see through the entrance and was staring at the black notebook tucked between the bed's headboard and mattress. "Sure, I guess it wouldn't matter seeing as everyone knows what happened now. Why do you log all of the punishments we get from Mama and Papa again? If I were you, I'd never want to give them a second thought after it was said and done."

____

"I dunno, it gives me something to do and keeps track of all of the trouble we've gotten into, which gives us information on what discipline we individually receive the most and such. It's interesting to look over, and as you said, it's not hurting anybody." River explained casually, already beginning to piece words together to write about Anthony's latest penalty with Papa. Her left brain swelled excitedly at the thought of adding more informative data to her well cared for book.

____

"Yeah, it isn't really." He acknowledged, taking hold of the doorknob to his room and twisting it while still facing River. "I honestly can't believe you convinced Charlotte to let you log her punishments too." Charlotte loved teasing the others about the discipline they received and didn't mind being made fun of herself in such situations as long as it wasn't taken too far, but she had a very sensitive ego. Having her misdeeds forever etched on paper for anyone (mostly her frenemy River) to look over, didn't sound like something she'd agree to easily. _She probably bribed her with candy or something. _Anthony thought to himself.__

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

River gave Anthony a detached hum in response to his words before backing up towards her room, eager to vanish until Mama and Papa called them down to eat whatever delectable meal they had cooked up. "I'll leave you to your reading now, Anth, and see ya at the supper table. Thanks for letting me record this stuff."

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

Before Anthony could say anything more, River door closed with a soft click and he was left to stand awkwardly in his ajar doorframe, pondering over his best friend's hurried behaviour. Deciding it was nothing to fret over, he retreated into his bedroom and flopped onto the queen-sized bed that beckoned for him, grabbing the half-finished novel on his bedside table to open it up and dive deep into the world of fantasy that was so unlike the real world.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

The delectable scent wafting from the supper table made Warren's mouth water as he anticipated the delight his empty stomach was to soon experience. Saying it was watering was an understatement; he was practically on the verge of creating a saliva waterfall. Thankfully he clamped his maw shut before such could happen to avoid ruining the bowl of potato chips in his arms. 

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

__"Please tell me we can call the kids now." He pleaded, giving his wife the cutest puppy dog look he could muster, which only made Genevieve laugh from her spot at the sink washing lettuce leaves. A grown man with a full beard and shaggy brown hair looked nothing like any puppy she knew of. Turning off the steady flow of water coming from the tap, Genevieve set the bits of lettuce on the plastic tray that also held slices of tomato, cheese, and other such toppings to put on burgers before finally nodding._ _

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

__Beaming, Warren rushed to the bottom of the stairs energetically to send his voice upwards. "Supper's ready, get down here before your Papa starves!"_ _

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

__Amused snickers came from the second floor of the farmhouse before the sound of doors opening and footsteps approaching met Warren's perked ears. Immediately all three charges began commenting on the tantalizing odour coming from the kitchen and their paces quickened. All except for Charlotte who caught herself halfway down the stairs and began deliberately slowing down to mess with her glutton of a Papa._ _

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

__"You little pest." Warren chuckled, crossing his muscular arms before turning on his heel and walking away. "Guess I'll have to eat your burger for ya, slowpoke."_ _

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

__Charlotte rushed down the stairs to wrap her arms around Warren's neck with a defiant war cry, her green eyes sparkling at the threat of her food being stolen even if it was not a serious one. "You won't if you know what's good for you, old man." She declared with an adorable and not at all intimidating pout._ _

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

__"That's enough you two, no horseplay in the kitchen." Genevieve chided gently, sitting down to begin piecing her hamburger together the way she liked it. "And no running down the stairs, pudding pop, you could hurt yourself."_ _

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

__"Right, sorry Mama." The short auburn-haired girl said with a charming grin before releasing her not so iron grip to join the others at the supper table with Warren on her heels. Once she was seated, Charlotte began greedily gathering up beef patties and chips like they were only things that were close to edible._ _

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

__Warren snorted as he prepared his burgers efficiently with the expertise only a true foodie could master. "I understand your choices, sunshine, but try to have a little more variety, please."_ _

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

__Charlotte rolled her eyes but did as she was asked, reluctantly grabbing some lettuce, tomatoes and buns. "Fine, but only because you said please, " she said before stuffing her face full of food. Papa gave her a quick gab with his elbow to remind her to use her table manners before turning his attention to everyone else._ _

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

__"So, how was everyone's day today?" He quizzed as he always did at the beginning of their last meal of the day.__

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

__"Oh, it was lovely, " Genevieve declared, giggling when she noticed the revolted expression on Anthony's attractive face as she coaxed a pile of relish atop her burger patty. _Such a fussy boy. _"My morning walk with Gus was so peaceful, not to mention it was so nice out when Anthony and I were raking up the leaves in the yard. Thank you again for helping with my chores, honeybee."___ _

______ _ _

___Anthony let out a shy "You're welcome," with a tiny smile on his lips which quickly faded when Charlotte snickered and let out a mocking "Mama's boy," as she reached for some more potato chips. This, of course, did not sit well with the incredibly protective River who snatched the bowl out of Charlotte's reach with a growl._ _ _

______ _ _

___ _

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

____"Stop teasing him already, brat! Helping Mama out doesn't make him a mindless suck-up!"_ _ _ _

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

____"I didn't mean it like that and you know it!" Charlotte spat back, trying to grab the bowl of chips and hissing when River raised it way above her head by standing. The table groaned as the shorter girl stood as well as if it was protesting their escalating squabble._ _ _ _

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

____"Girls, that is enough," Genevieve stated in that no-nonsense or else tone only mothers could seem to perfect, her hazel eyes hardening as she stared her surrogate daughters down like an alpha wolf addressing two omegas. "Sit down right now." Knowing better than to argue when Mama used that tone so early on in a conflict, River and Charlotte both obeyed, seating themselves once again with almost identical huffs. It was a good thing they had been told to sit, as they could both sense a long lecture coming their way._ _ _ _

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

____"First things first, Charlotte, even if you didn't mean what you said the way River phrased it, you should still take into account that your words and how carelessly you tossed them about could upset AJ even if we all know you're joking. Name-calling is something people tend to take personally, and you know from previous attempts that it can make your brother uncomfortable when it is said as a form of teasing. Anthony and I are close just as you and Papa are tightly knit. You wouldn't be very happy if I started poking fun at that like it's something to laugh at now would you?"_ _ _ _

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

____Pouting down at her plate with her hands intertwined in her lap, Charlotte shook her head and glanced over at Anthony, squirming guiltily. "M'sorry, bro."_ _ _ _

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

____Satisfied that Charlotte was truly feeling remorseful, Mama turned to River who did not back down from her gaze, though she also did not try to dominate it. "Secondly, Papa and I are in charge of addressing poor behaviour, not you River. I can understand feeling the need to defend AJ, and it's good to know when trouble rises, all of you will be there for each other, but when Papa and I are present it is up to us. Even if we weren't here, how you handled things was very aggressive and confrontational. And you know better than to call your sister a brat." She added, remembering that she had scolded Charlotte for name-calling and therefore should do the same with River._ _ _ _

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

____"Yes, Ma'am, I'm sorry." River said begrudgingly, dipping her head to show she respected what Genevieve had told her. "I hope you can forgive us for causing a fuss and ruining supper." Charlotte opened her mouth to protest being roped into River's apology but quickly shut it when Papa shook his head at her, his stony expression practically screaming: _"Don't start something your Mama will gladly finish."_ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

____"Oh hush, supper wasn't ruined by that little charade," Genevieve said with an amused twinkle in her eyes. "Though I suggest you two don't make it a habit or you'll be having your meals out in the barn with the animals." Everyone chuckled good-naturedly at the joke before continuing to recap the events of their days and making casual conversation._ _ _ _

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

____Once the food had been devoured and dishes were washed, the family of five settled in the living room to watch a movie before settling into bed so another day of working hard and having fun could commence. By the time the credits were rolling, both Charlotte and River had dozed off, obviously tuckered out by their earlier carrot pulling competition while Anthony yawned from his place on the floor next to Gus on the carpet. Genevieve and Warren shared a look in the low light that portrayed a mutual love for the sleepy individuals they were near before they roused the girls and helped Anthony to his feet, sending them to bed before lying down together with content smiles on their faces._ _ _ _

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

__

______ _ _


	2. Bet Regret

The sizzling of eggs and bacon being cooked helped to rouse those still half-asleep in the kitchen the next morning. The Sun was still slowly climbing higher into the sky outside as breakfast was being made, leaving the Murphy’s to shake themselves awake and down their meals to have the energy to get things done. Well, all except Warren who was still in bed.

“Will one of you do me a favour and wake up your Papa, please?” Gen asked, handing River a bag of bread so he could prep some toast after tousling his recently combed hair. With a soft snort, River fixed the loosened strands and loaded the toaster, looking over at the table to see who would be fulfilling Mama’s request.

Anthony opened his mouth to say he would while getting up from his chair only to be shoved back down by Charlotte who quickly stomped her way upstairs. “On it, Ma!” She called over her shoulder while her eldest brother chuckled softly and returned to eating having been the first one awake alongside Genevieve.

“She’s gonna jump on him.” He said as the rest of the food was being plated.

“Yup,” Mama agreed as she settled into her chair to eat.

“Are you gonna stop her?” River added, pouring three cups of coffee—one for him, Mama and Papa seeing as Anthony despised the taste and Charlotte had enough energy that adding caffeine to her system would be pure madness.

“Nope, that’s what he gets if he thinks he can sleep in after all these years,” Genevive replied with a cheeky grin, thanking River when she was handed a mug and blew on it before sipping.

Upstairs, Charlotte did just as her family had predicted, swinging the master bedroom door wide open and leaping onto the big lump laying on the far side of the bed. A muffled grunt came from underneath her as she landed, straddling Warren’s chest and grinning wickedly. “Time to get up, Papa, let’s go!”

Warren laughed a little, his voice raspier than usual thanks to just waking up as he tried to hide beneath the covers. “Just a little longer, sunshine, Papa needs his beauty sleep.”

“Nuh-uh, last I checked you haven’t entered any beauty pageants, though I’d love to see you in a dress that shows off that marvellous leg hair of yours.” Charlie countered, prying the blanket back to boop his nose.

“Why thank you, I just might have to do that someday.” Warren mused, yawning like a lion as he sat up and stretched. It took a bit of coaxing from Charlotte before he managed to climb out of the heavenly haven that was his bed and head over to the wardrobe in the far corner of the room. Getting dressed helped combat some of Warren’s sleepiness, and once he was finished he followed his youngest charge downstairs still buttoning up his flannel shirt.

Genevieve grinned as her husband rested his head on her shoulder to kiss the side of her neck, making the sensitive skin tingle pleasantly. “Good morning, city boy.” She purred, lifting a hand to stroke his dark mane of hair affectionately. “Sleep in again and I might just have to take away your breakfast.”

“Meanie,” Warren said with a fake pout before settling into the seat next to her. “Kids, defend your Papa’s honour by saying something clever back to Mama. I’m too tired to think of a good comeback.”

Amused snorts filled the kitchen at Warren’s request—which no one fulfilled—as breakfast resumed merrily with idle chatter and the soft clinking of utensils. Once everyone’s plates were empty and stomachs were full, Genevieve picked up Gus’s leash and harness from a wall rack near the front door and began to fasten it in place while Warren pulled on his worn boots.

“Can somebody get those dishes cleaned before heading out to do your chores, please? Papa’s joining us on our morning walk today, otherwise, I’d make him do it.” She said in a joking manner as her husband enjoyed cleaning and usually handled such tasks happily.

“Sure thing, Mama.” River replied, heading over to the sink while shoving up the sleeves of his shirt. “Have fun on your walk.”

With a mischievous grin, Charlotte scampered over to River's side and wiggled her eyebrows. “Wanna see who can wash and dry the dishes faster?” She asked, making Anthony groan worriedly and Papa pause with his hand on the door handle.

“I don’t think so,” He interjected with a stern look over his shoulder as he opened the door for Gen and Gus. “There won’t be any bets until you two learn to be less competitive and careful. If I have to drive you both to the hospital to get glass removed from your bodies you’ll be very sorry and very sore. Understood?”

“Yes sir,” River and Charlotte grumbled in unison, the former pulling on a pair of rubber gloves while the latter joined Anthony at the back door to head outside. With a satisfied nod, Warren stepped out onto the front porch, took hold of Genevieve’s free hand, and began to walk alongside her.

Charlotte huffed in frustration as she and AJ made their way to the barn to feed the animals, not at all pleased with the lecture she had received. “We wouldn’t have broken anything, we’re not stupid.”

“You know Papa wasn’t calling you stupid, geniuses can break dishes too. He just doesn’t want either of you getting hurt over a silly bet is all.” Anthony countered gently as he began opening stall doors to lead the donkey, sheep, cows, and three goats out to the attached pasture. The cream coloured goat skipped out of her stall and started walking alongside Anthony like a puppy, bleating sweetly as they exited the barn. “Good morning, Petunia.” The young man replied, bending to rub her head affectionately before turning his attention back to his sister.

“I know but still! We’re just having some fun.” Charlotte complained, deciding to overlook the fact that the bets rarely ended in both parties feeling particularly cheerful. “How is it any different from you and River racing to the truck to see who gets shotgun?”

“It’s different because we don’t get aggressive about it. The last time you and River raced each other for shotgun, you fought over who won and were angry with each other for a while. Over sitting in the front seat. You can’t deny that isn’t a bit… much.” Anthony explained patiently, taking care to ensure his tone wasn’t accusing in any way. It had never been anything close to confrontational before, but Anthony was a very cautious person, especially when it came to socializing as it was something that intimidated him quite a lot.

Shrugging half-heartedly, Charlotte approached one of the sheep to offer a handful of grass she’d been plucking at absently, calming a bit when the gentle creature nibbled at it. “I guess. I’m gonna start picking apples, you want to join me?”

“I will soon, I’ve got to clean up the stalls first. Wanna boost over the fence?” Anthony offered, outstretching his muscular arms to Charlotte who beamed like a kid on a sugar high.

“Yeah!”

Chuckling softly, Anthony hefted Charlotte up with a barely audible grunt and carried her bridal style over to the pasture’s fence. He counted down from three so Charlotte could prepare herself before tossing her over the waist-high barrier. She let out an excited squeal midair before landing safely on one of the hay bales kept close to feed the animals.

Getting up and brushing bits of hay off her jeans, Charlotte smiled at her brother over her shoulder. “Thanks, AJ! See you soon!” She sang before racing off towards the orchard at the front of the farm, her auburn hair trailing behind her like a horse’s tail.

Charlie had picked about half a dozen apples by the time she heard footsteps crunching through the dry grass and crunchy leaves. She opened her mouth to greet Anthony but turned around to find River approaching instead. The youngest of the Murphy’s pouted in displeasure before dumping the bright fruits into the barrel at the base of her tree and restarting the process.

“Don’t make that face at me, if you had waited until Papa had left with Mama, we’d have made that bet no problem. Leave it to you to not be able to keep your mouth shut for ten seconds.” River remarked, jabbing a finger at Charlotte’s shoulder which she swatted away.

“Oh shut up, I didn’t think he would make such a big deal out of it. If you want to make a different wager while they’re still gone, I’m all for it!”

“We don’t know how long they’ll be gone, smarty pants. What if they get home right in the middle of it?”

“Simple, we’ll just make a bet out of one of our chores and tone down our competitiveness. That’s the whole reason we get in trouble for making them, so Papa can’t get mad if we don’t take it too far.” Charlotte reasoned, thinking the two of them would be able to control themselves if that was part of their focus.

“If you say so, shorty.” River said with a smirk before pausing to consider which chore they could compete over. “How about we see who can collect the most eggs in ten seconds, one at a time. That way we’re not both crammed into the coop and neither the hens nor the eggs are put at risk.”

Charlotte hummed in honest surprise at the clever idea, spitting into her right hand before offering it to River as per usual when they made wagers official. “You’ve got yourself a deal.”

~~~ 

A relaxed sigh escaped Warren’s mouth as he strolled down the dirt path alongside Genevieve and Gus. Their calm stroll to the park had been lovely. They’d chatted as they held hands and laughed whenever Gus dropped to the ground and rolled in the leaves. Now that he was completely awake and full of serotonin, he was ready for a day of diligent work on the farm he loved as much as the people he shared it with.

“I’m gonna get Gussy some water, do you want any?” Genevieve asked as she removed the dog’s harness and instructed him to head to the house.

Warren smiled at his wife and pulled her in to kiss her forehead softly. None of this would be his reality if he hadn’t met her, fallen for her. His beautiful saviour. “That’d be great honey, thank you. I’ll go check on the kids.”

“Anything for you, War.” Genevieve cooed, cupping his face and squishing his cheeks so he looked like a chubby hamster. “I’ll be right back.”

Feeling weightless from her touch, Warren dreamily made his way into the apple orchard where he had spotted Anthony working as hard as ever. “Hey kiddo, how goes it?”

Looking over his shoulder with an adorable half-smile, Anthony turned to face the older man while simultaneously wiping sweat from his forehead. “Not bad, I just finished mucking out the stalls so I’m not too far on apple picking yet.”

“That’s a-okay, there’s still plenty of time before sundown and five pairs of hands that can work. Speaking of which, where are Riv and Charlie?”

“They were picking apples when I showed up but they went to gather eggs from the chicken coop a while ago. I haven’t seen them since. They’re probably tackling other chores.” Anthony explained, plucking another apple from its branch expertly.

Warren nodded with a hum, not finding the information he’d just received at all suspicious. It was quite normal for them to take a break from more time-consuming work to complete smaller tasks. Other farms were probably more organized with what was completed when, but the Murphy’s were considerably relaxed with their planning. As long as everything got done, it didn’t matter.

“Guess I’ll have to check on them too. Keep up the good work AJ.”

“Will do, Papa!”

The chicken coop was located on the left side of the barn underneath a shady oak tree. The consistent sound of chickens clucking greeted Warren as he drew near the coop, though he saw no sign of River and Charlotte. He unlatched the wire door and stepped in, taking caution not to step on any of the hens. Peeking inside the elevated box where the eggs were laid, Warren noticed there were still quite a few eggs left untouched. “What happened here?” He muttered to himself and any chickens who might be listening before he got his answer.

Resting in one of the nests half-covered by one of the hens was a phone—River’s by the looks of it. Stroking the bird gently on the head, Warren scooped her up into the crook of his left arm and picked up the phone with his right hand. The screen was black, but a few quick taps convinced it to wake up and display the last app to be used; the timer clock.

“Looks like those two have some explaining to do.” Warren grumbled, setting the hen back down in her nest before exiting the coop in search of his unaccounted for charges. A few minutes into his search, Genevieve jogged up to him with an aluminum water bottle in her grasp.

“There you are, darling. I was looking all over for you.” Her smile faded slightly when she got close enough to see his bothered expression. “What’s wrong?”

“I think River and Charlotte made another bet while we were out, but I’m entirely sure. Have you seen them?”

Genevieve sighed, shaking her head a little at the disappointing news. “I heard the water running in the upstairs bathroom while I was inside, but didn’t think much of it. Are you gonna need help handling them if they did do it?”

“No, that would leave AJ to do all the work while they’re being punished. Thanks for the offer though, Gen.” Warren said, taking the water bottle from her and pressing a loving kiss to her nose. “We’ll head over to the orchard once things have been sorted out. Wish me luck.”

“I think I’ll reserve my luck for River and Charlie.” Genevieve commented as the couple departed in opposite directions. Warren quickly made his way to the house and entered via the back door which was closest. As he tugged off his boots, Gus approached to lick at his face before pawing at the door, wanting it to be opened. His master obliged and the chocolate coloured dog took off like a furry bullet as if he hadn’t just finished a thirty-minute walk.

Sighing and scrubbing at his face, Warren began to make his way upstairs while simultaneously slipping into the headspace of a disciplinarian. Out of him and his wife, Genevieve was undoubtedly the stricter parent, but that didn’t mean Warren let the kids do whatever they pleased. He just tended to give more warnings than she did and was slower to give a lecture unless it was for a recurring problem. And this betting war between Charlotte and River was a perfect example of something he did not hesitate to correct.

Once he reached the second floor, Warren cleared his throat and raised his voice so he could be heard in any of the rooms. “River, Charlotte! Come out here, please! We have something we need to discuss!”

The quiet upstairs somehow grew even quieter for a few moments before both River and Charlotte emerged from their rooms with hesitant expressions on their faces. Warren bit his tongue to keep from spewing questions and gestured to the master bedroom where he slept with Genevieve. Both of the younger adults obediently made their way into the room, their nervousness intensifying as their Papa followed behind and shut the door.

“You two remember the talk we had this morning after breakfast, right?” Warren began, folding his burly arms without breaking eye contact with either of his charges.

River and Charlotte nodded slowly, both averting their gazes after a few seconds. “Yes sir.” They said.

“Then can you please explain why I found this in the half-full chicken coop?” Papa pressed, pulling River’s phone out of his pocket to reveal the timer on its screen. River held in a groan while Charlie fiddled with her auburn hair, trying to pretend like none of this was happening.

“Well?"

Biting on his bottom lip, River lifted his head a little and spoke up. “We were timing how many eggs we could each gather in ten seconds but stopped when Charlotte made one of the chickens squawk and it scared her enough to drop a few. We cleaned up the mess though.” He added as if that would help their case.

That certainly explained why he hadn’t spotted any broken shell or yolk. “And what did you do that upset one of the hens, Charlotte?” Papa continued, moving his focus to her.

“I, um, got excited that I had gathered so many and kinda shouted.” Admitted Charlotte in a rare display of timidness. Her energy was one of the highlights of her personality, but it also got her into a fair amount of trouble. Including now.

Warren took a moment to digest all of the information that had been thrown at him before moving to sit on the left side of the double bed. “For disobeying me when I just told you not to make more bets, you’re both getting a spanking. And since this isn’t the first time you’ve been spanked because of this issue, I’ll have to use an implement near the end to make sure the lesson sticks.” He declared, his cedar brown eyes drilling into the gazes of his charges, daring them to object.

Charlotte—at the mention of an implement being used—decided to try pushing her luck. “That isn’t fair, Papa! We weren’t being overly competitive which is the whole reason you don’t let us do bets in the first place!”

“That’s not the only reason I don’t want you two making them, missy.” Papa retorted in a low voice that commanded respect. “Neither of you are good sports when it comes to winning or losing, so you always get into petty fights afterwards. And just like last spring, you ended up breaking something as a result. You know Mama and I want things to be fun around here even when it comes to work, but these bets you make aren’t fun. They’re troublesome. And I intend to put a stop to them before you end up damaging yourselves!”

Charlotte flinched at Papa’s last remark as memories of last spring flooded back. When Mama and Papa had discovered them with the broken pitchfork, their first instinct was to check them both for cuts, not scold them. It had made telling the couple how the pitchfork had been busted all the more degrading. And it was happening all over again. The conversation this morning over the dishes hadn’t been about potentially breaking plates. It had been about them potentially getting hurt, and she had ignored that. Even when Anthony explained it clear as day. _Damn it, I’m so stupid. _She thought.__

__Papa softened a tad when he saw Charlotte’s stubborn demeanour shatter, knowing his words must have gotten through to her. Leaning forward, he grabbed River’s left hand and Charlie’s right, giving them gentle, reassuring squeezes. “I can tell you both feel bad about what you did and recognize it was wrong now. All I want is for you to be safe and happy here, but these competitive wagers aren’t always safe and are not making anyone any happier. So after you’ve been punished for going against my word, we’re going to put this whole mess behind us for good, right?”_ _

__They both nodded and mumbled in agreement, bummed that they were still going to be punished even if it was well deserved. Warren couldn't help but chuckle at their understandable reluctance as he got up and entered the attached bathroom to grab Genevieve’s hairbrush. “I know this part sucks, but I’ll make it quick. We still have a lot of work that needs to get done today. Charlie, you first. Come here.”_ _

__The young woman bit back a whimper at having to go first, knowing it was because of her backtalk. Part of her wanted to continue protesting, but she had caused enough trouble for one day. With slightly shaky legs, Charlotte forced herself to approach Papa who gently guided her over to the bed. He sat down again and helped her over his lap, murmuring sweet praise as he tugged down her pants and undergarments just enough to bare her backside._ _

__“Okay River, you know the drill. Please go stand in the corner.” Warren said without looking up as he made sure Charlotte was as comfortable as she could be. Nodding, River did as he was told and both charges braced themselves for the first swat._ _

__No matter how many times a person goes through it, the first hit landed during a spanking always comes as a surprise. The nervous anticipation resting in Charlie’s stomach reached a crescendo as Papa’s large, calloused palm struck her left cheek. A small squeak escaped her throat at the immediate sting left behind and she tightened her grip on Warren’s legs to keep from bolting off his lap. _This is really gonna suck! _She thought.____

_____ _

___ _

_____ _

___Papa quickly found a steady rhythm with the strikes, alternating between cheeks while making sure every inch of skin on her bottom was coloured a lovely but painful shade of pink. Strained yelps and whines followed about half of the swats, making River all the more anxious. Each hit brought Charlotte’s spanking closer to ending, and his nearer. Standing in the corner first was always unpleasant in his opinion. Sure your backside wasn’t aflame, but at least in that case you had something else to focus on._ _ _

_____ _

___ _

_____ _

___Fat tears were racing each other down the sides of Charlotte’s face by now, a few getting a slight boost when a particular strike had a strong enough impact to make her jolt in place. She cried out and kicked lightly, doing her best not to hinder Warren in any way._ _ _

_____ _

___ _

_____ _

___Taking a moment to assess the now pinkish-red rear before him, Papa felt that the colour and discomfort it would bring fit the crime. Noting the number of hits he had landed so he could give the same amount to River, Warren paused to pick up his wife’s hairbrush and used his free hand to rub at Charlotte’s back._ _ _

_____ _

___ _

_____ _

___“Okay sweetheart, it's time for me to use the brush. You’re gonna get four, alright?” He said so she knew what to expect. “Just four and you’ll be all done.”_ _ _

_____ _

___ _

_____ _

___Whimpering audibly, Charlotte drew an arm across her face to lessen the dampness residing there before glancing up at Papa over her shoulder. “D-does it have to be f-four?” She asked with big teary eyes._ _ _

_____ _

___ _

_____ _

___Warren gave her a sad half-smile and nodded. “Yes, I think that’s fair. I want you to try and take them if you can. But remember, if it gets to be too much you can use your safeword. I will never deny you that. Do you want to hold my hand or a pillow to help?”_ _ _

_____ _

___ _

_____ _

___“Your hand, p-please.” She stammered, lifting her right arm. When Papa’s left hand came to envelop hers, Charlotte felt a little bit braver. Whether she took all four hits or not, Papa would still be proud that she’d tried._ _ _

_____ _

___ _

_____ _

___“Are you ready, baby girl?”_ _ _

_____ _

___ _

_____ _

___“U-uh-huh.”_ _ _

_____ _

___ _

_____ _

___Nodding even though Charlotte had turned back around and couldn’t see him, Warren lifted the brush a few inches above her bottom and landed two strikes to each cheek, producing four considerable yelps. And though they stung and burned like hot water to delicate flesh, Charlotte managed to take them all. Immediately after they’d landed, Papa scooped Charlie up into his arms and began to rock her, stroking her hair and wiping away her tears._ _ _

_____ _

___ _

_____ _

___“You did a good job, Lottie.” He cooed, kissing her on the forehead as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Such a good girl.” Charlotte melted like butter in his arms at the praise, her eyes fluttering closed as a wave of euphoria washed over her. As much as she and the others hated getting spanked, by the time it was over there was no doubt that they’d been forgiven and had properly paid the consequences of their error. They knew even when they were being disciplined, Mama and Papa’s love for them never wavered._ _ _

_____ _

___ _

_____ _

___Papa and Charlie remained intertwined for a few minutes before the latter said she felt better, standing a bit stiffly to get her clothes readjusted. Satisfied she had received adequate aftercare, Papa ruffled her hair before leading her over to the corner where River was. They quickly switched places—exchanging sympathetic glances as they went—as River was taken by the hand and led to the bed._ _ _

_____ _

___ _

_____ _

___“Let’s get this over with, bud.” Papa said, tugging him over his lap while lovingly rubbing the tension from River’s shoulders. It helped a little, but River still couldn’t shake the fact that those hands were about to be a lot less gentle._ _ _

_____ _

___ _

_____ _

___“Yeah, okay.” The younger man grumbled half-heartedly, fussing a little as his bare bottom made an appearance. He desperately wanted to complain about Charlotte being in the room for this even though she couldn't see him, but such complaints had never been taken into consideration. One of Mama and Papa’s rules was if you cause trouble together, you’ll be punished together._ _ _

_____ _

___ _

_____ _

___Distracted by his thoughts, River was thoroughly spooked by the first swat but managed to keep from making a sound by biting on his tongue. When it came to corporal punishment, River tended to stubbornly hold his discomfort in to appear tough. As much as he was told it was okay to yelp and squirm in reaction to the pain, it made River feel more in control of himself in such a helpless situation._ _ _

_____ _

___ _

_____ _

___The only sound in the room was the impact of Papa’s palm to River’s skin as he continued to remain stoic, much to the former’s displeasure. _He needs to learn that it’s okay to be vulnerable sometimes. _Warren mused, landing a sharp strike to the sensitive undercurve that managed to make River flinch and cross his heels to keep from kicking.___ _ _

_____ _

___As he had done with Charlotte, Warren made sure no bit of his posterior was left untouched. Tears began to well up in River’s eyes which was something he couldn’t stop no matter how much he willed it not to. Soon enough the pain already being built up and agitated with each slap was too much. River grunted and whined as his rear began turning a deeper shade of brown than it already was though he didn’t get up from Papa’s lap. That would be cowardly in his opinion._ _ _

_____ _

___ _

_____ _

___“There we go, nothing wrong with responding to the pain.” Papa whispered so Charlotte couldn’t hear as things continued. Otherwise, River would throw a fit about being praised for something so ‘stupid and childish’ in front of her. The strong blush across River’s face deepened in hue as he growled brokenly._ _ _

_____ _

___ _

_____ _

___“I’m not gonna cry like a baby.” He objected in between hits, hissing like a cat whose tail had been pulled after a particularly nasty blow. “I’m fucking twenty-four years old.”_ _ _

_____ _

___ _

_____ _

___Growing slightly impatient with his charge’s stubbornness, Warren picked up the hairbrush to deliver an early blow for the foul language and self negativity. River was unable to contain his screech of pain, hugging Papa’s leg tight as he waited for more from the wicked brush. They didn’t come, though he was still struck with a strong hand._ _ _

_____ _

___ _

_____ _

___“Nonsense, crying is a perfectly natural thing no matter your age. I cried every time Mama spanked me when I was younger, does that make me a baby?” Warren asked, much to River’s surprise. That fact from Mama and Papa’s past was rarely brought up unless it was in the form of a joke._ _ _

_____ _

___ _

_____ _

___“N-no.” River replied almost instantly. How could someone as big and strong as Papa ever be considered a wuss? It didn’t make any logical sense._ _ _

_____ _

___ _

_____ _

___“Then neither are you,” Warren declared firmly, picking up the brush once more. “Now you have three more with the brush before this is over. If you have to use your safeword, that doesn’t make you weak. It means you understand your own personal boundaries. I had to use my safeword with Mama a few times, and I’m not ashamed of that. She didn’t let me feel ashamed, so I’m not gonna let you be. Now, do you want to hold my hand?”_ _ _

_____ _

___ _

_____ _

___River’s heart ached with love for Papa at his reassuring words, his eyes going even more blurry as a big hand unburdened by strikes came into his field of view. Swallowing a lump in his throat, River grabbed the hand and held it tight, allowing his inner thoughts to be drowned out by the three strong whacks that followed._ _ _

_____ _

___ _

_____ _

___As usual River’s tough guy act faded away as he was cuddled and kissed. He let himself cry into Papa’s chest and did not object as he was rocked and told how brave he had been. It was near impossible to remain stone-faced when confronted with so much affection._ _ _

_____ _

___By the time River had calmed a bit, Warren called Charlotte back over and let them both nestle into his body murmuring apologies that he repeatedly accepted. Both charges were thoroughly tuckered out and would need a few minutes of quiet to rest before they could even think about getting back to work. That was just fine. There was nothing Papa loved more than holding his sweet children close to his chest near the heart they had so easily stolen._ _ _

_____ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, another chapter is done and published! It took longer than I would have liked, but you can't rush writing if you want to be proud of it in the end. I didn't plan to reveal that tidbit of information about Mama and Papa's past so early on, but it fit the narrative, so there you go. Lemme know if you have any questions or guesses about future chapters!
> 
> Love, CJ 
> 
> Quick Character Note: As previously established, River is bigender. For those who are unaware as to what that means, someone who is bigender has two gender identities. River's identities are male and female, meaning in any chapter River could be one or the other. If you have a problem with this, then I suggest you stop reading this story. We accept all sexualities and genders here, no buts.


	3. Bedside Affection

Genevieve tucked a loose strand of her lovely blonde hair behind an ear as she inspected the apple she'd just picked. It was a lovely shade of red, and the fresh scent it gave off immediately had her craving a hefty slice of apple pie with two lumps of vanilla ice to accompany it. Her second thought had her considering if River and Charlotte's bottoms were as red as the fruit she held.

It had been around twenty minutes since she and Warren had parted ways, but that was not alarming in the slightest. He did have two charges to take care of, and cuddle piles are hard to break away from. Snuggling close enough to your loved ones to hear their hearts beating, breathing in their scent, and feeling waves of peace roll off of them was quite euphoric. A pang of longing suddenly blooming in her chest, Genevieve put the apple she held into her basket and moved to Anthony’s side.

“Let’s take a break, honeybee.” She said, taking his hand as she sat in the shade of one of the bigger trees. With a gentle tug, Genevieve was able to convince Anthony to settle down with her. He eased his head into her lap while laying on his back, sighing with content as Mama began stroking his face. “Such a good boy. What would I do without my little AJ?” She cooed, moving her hands to tickle his tummy.

Being rather ticklish, Anthony immediately began giggling and kicking his feet like a child. Genevieve grinned, the sound akin to a chorus of singing angels for her. Despite his size, AJ was a very nervous young man and was prone to panic attacks. He had been officially diagnosed with Generalized Anxiety Disorder not long after moving in with the Murphy’s. That meant he experienced stress more frequently than most and could be overwhelmed by everyday things that other people wouldn’t even notice. It had taken him a while to get used to some aspects of living on a farm, but they had been patient and understanding. Especially River.

As if sensing who was on her mind, Anthony looked up at her. “Are River and Charlie in big trouble?” He asked, worry clinging to his words. It was pretty obvious why they were the only ones in the orchard. If they were simply helping Papa with a different chore, Mama would have told him. Genevieve gave him a reassuring smile as she massaged his scalp, relief filling her as his eyes fluttered with delight.

“They are in trouble, but you know Papa won't push past their limits. It wouldn’t be fair to them if he let those two get away with something that could have gotten them hurt. They need to realize there are consequences for being careless.”

Anthony nodded though a small pout formed on his lips as he glanced at his bandaged hand. The rope burn that had formed four days earlier was almost completely healed thanks to it being well cared for, which meant he would be writing lines for Papa soon. Even though Anthony didn’t have a hard time sitting still like Charlotte who hated writing lines the most, he still despised it. Sitting at a table printing out the same sentence that spoke of what you did wrong repeatedly was not exactly fun, but that was why it was used.

"Don't mope, darling." Genevieve chided, stroking his jawline with delightful gentleness. "Once you fulfil your punishment you'll get plenty of love. Even if all you're doing is writing. Your Papa is such a big softie."

The crunch of leaves made the duo look up before Anthony could reply. They discovered the rest of their family approaching casually, smiles on their faces as they drew near. Charlotte raced ahead with a small wince before flopping down onto her surrogate brother's chest. Anthony let out a surprised 'umph!' that ended in a laugh as he patted her back in greeting.

"What is it with you and jumping on people when they're lying down?" He questioned, doing nothing to hide the fond grin he flashed her. She fit the role of energetic little sister so well.

Charlie giggled, completely carefree even though she had just recently been spanked. "It's how I show love and assert dominance at the same time." She answered playfully.

Warren snorted as he hefted Charlotte back onto her feet and offered to help AJ and Gen up. “Yes, Lottie, you are quite intimidating. Come along now, we have work to do.”

~~~ 

It didn’t take long for the Murphys to get lost in their work and before they knew it, it was time to break for lunch. Clambering into the farmhouse, River made quick work of preparing grilled cheese sandwiches for everyone while Papa poured glasses of flavoured water. He’d just finished topping off a cup of lemon water when Anthony approached timidly, biting his lower lip.

“Papa, can I talk to you for a second, please?” He asked nervously.

Warren raised a thick brow and smiled, placing his left hand on the other man’s shoulder in an attempt to ease his nerves. “Sure, kiddo. What’s up?”

“You told me to let you know when my hand was healed so I could… you know. It feels a lot better now so I think I’m good.”

Warren gave him an approving grin as he kissed the younger man on the cheek, his expression lighting up further as Anthony’s mouth pulled up into a shy smile. “Thank you very much for telling me that, AJ. You’re such a good boy. You know that, right?” 

Blushing but still beaming, Anthony gave a small nod. He loved being called a good boy, but who wouldn’t enjoy hearing such a loving title aimed at them? Remembering the situation, Anthony refocused. “So when do you want me to write my lines?”

Scratching at his thick beard, Warren paused to think. Even though the incident with River and Charlie hadn’t taken too long, he didn’t want anyone having to complete tasks they missed out on after supper. “We’ll meet up in your room before bed to get it done. There’s still a lot of work to do in the meantime. Does that sound good?”

“Yes, Papa.” Anthony replied obediently, before adding with a nervous laugh: “I’ll just be writing lines, right?”

Chuckling, Warren handed two glasses to his son to put on the table as he filled the rest. “No worries, bucko. You already got your warning, and you were just trying to help me out with the animals. Don’t make a habit of putting yourself in harm’s way and you won’t be smacked for it, simple as that.”

A rare mischievous glint appeared in Anthony’s eyes as he set the glasses down. “If it’s so simple, how come Charlie and River can’t do it?” Immediately after speaking, fear twisted in Anthony's gut. That sounded meaner than he’d originally thought. Would River and Charlotte be mad at him for saying that?

Thankfully, laughter burst out of River’s mouth from his spot at the stove, Charlotte quickly joining in as she set the table with Mama. “You should make jokes more often AJ, you’re good at them!” Anthony’s best friend chortled, flipping a sandwich in the pan.

Reassured, Anthony allowed Charlotte to give him a noogie on the head; even though it required him to bend his knees for her to reach. The playful gesture made his heart return to a steady beat; the rub of his sister’s knuckles against his scalp removing the troubling thoughts in his mind. It was so nice to finally experience the unconditional love of a real family.

~~~ 

Sprawled out on his tummy hours later, Anthony read his newest book while buried under the covers on his bed. He was so deeply entranced by the words his eyes gobbled up that he didn’t hear the soft knock at his door. Warren poked his head in and chuckled at what he saw. His AJ would read for twenty-four hours straight if he could. “Hey there, I hope I’m not interrupting any epic sword fights or anything.” He said.

Looking up, Anthony grinned and shook his head. “No, I just started this one so there’s not too much going on yet. It’s well written so far, I think you’d like it.” Untangling himself from his blankets, Anthony inserted a bookmark into the novel and set it on his bedside table.

“I’ll borrow it after you’re done so long as it has a happy ending. You know how attached to fictional characters I get.” Papa replied, setting the simple notebook he held on the tidy desk Anthony kept in his room. Each of the Murphys’ charges had one that held all the lines they had been instructed to write over the years. “Are you ready to start, or do you need a minute?”

Settling into his desk chair with a shake of his head, Anthony picked up a pencil and turned to look at Papa. “Nah, I’d rather just get this over with. So what am I writing?”

Warren leaned over Anthony's shoulder to open the notebook to a fresh page. At the top written in War's thick handwriting was the sentence: I will not risk my safety to do something less important. "I want you to write that thirty times. Afterwards, you'll get some cuddles and I'll tuck you in if you want."

A happy, fuzzy feeling sprouting in his tummy, Anthony nodded. "I'd like that very much." He confirmed, beginning to scribble on the page. He loved being tucked in; and though Mama and Papa would do it whenever he requested, he often felt silly for asking. Thankfully the older couple were aware of this and did it now and then without being asked, though forehead kisses before bed were a nightly routine for all of them.

While Anthony jotted down his lines, Warren took the liberty of pulling out a pair of cotton pyjama pants and a white tank top. Placing them on the end of AJ's bed, the burly man settled down and picked up the book on the bedside table. Opening it up to the bookmarked page, he wasn't at all surprised to find it was on page sixty-three. He thumbed to the first page and started reading.

After ten tediously slow minutes had passed, Anthony dropped his pencil and rubbed at his wrist with a grimace. Turning in his chair he said, "I'm done." Warren looked up from the book and blinked in surprise.

"Really? I'm only on page twenty-seven!" He exclaimed, making Anthony giggle. Getting up, Warren grabbed the notebook and double-checked it. "Well done, AJ! I think a reward snack is in order. Get changed into your pyjamas, okay?"

Anthony smiled as he moved to his bed, peeling his hoodie and t-shirt off. "What snack do I get to have?"

"It's a surprise," Warren sang cheerfully as he headed to the door. "Just get changed and lie down like the good boy you are. Papa will be right back."

Silently cursing his face for reddening so easily, Anthony continued to change and burrowed under the covers like a rabbit. He didn't have to wait long for Warren to return with a small glass of milk and two peanut butter cookies; Anthony loved peanut butter.

As Warren closed the door and placed the plate on the bedside table, Anthony reached over to grab a cookie only for Warren to lift him slightly and climbed into the bed underneath him. With Anthony resting on his broad chest, Papa propped himself up on a pillow and placed a cookie in Anthony's left hand. Taking his right hand, Papa made quick work of massaging it to soothe the aching.

"Eat up, buddy. I'll take care of your wrist." Papa cooed, kissing the palm he held so gently. The tips of his ears turning pink, Anthony took a bite of his cookie and nuzzled Warren's chest in wordless gratitude. He continued to quietly munch on his sweets and sip from his glass of milk, snickering as Warren slurped down the remnants.

"Are you gonna tuck me in now?" Anthony murmured sleepily, his eyelids heavy and heart light. He felt so safe within Papa's arms. Like a child being held by their guardian angel.

Warren ran a calloused hand up and down Anthony's back and hummed as he considered it. “How about I read your book out loud for a while? You’ll have to hear stuff you’ve already read before, but I think it would be fun.”

Anthony bit his lower lip to keep a sly yawn contained, worried that if he let it out Papa would decide against reading to him. “Yes, please.” He said, looking up at the older man he was cuddling with expectantly. Warren chuckled as those natural puppy eyes met his gaze under thick lashes, his heart stumbling for a beat.

“Sure thing, Anth.” Warren remarked, picking up the book. He cleared his throat dramatically as he opened it up and began reading in a classic narrator voice. “As she drew her family’s legendary sword, the young warrior stared down the monster with a strong aura of bravado…”

As the story progressed despite the description of gore and death, Anthony's eyes slowly drifted shut and he buried his face in Warren's side; his warmth lulling the younger man into slumber. Planting a soft kiss on the sleeping man's brow, Warren shimmied out from under Anthony and tucked him in.

A small whine escaped the semi-conscious Anthony as he felt the soothing presence he had clung to disappear, but Papa quieted him again with sweet caresses down the side of his face. "Shhh, it's okay, buddy. Back to sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

Making his way out of his eldest charge's bedroom, Warren closed the door and nearly yelped in surprise as a laugh echoed from behind him. Genevieve smiled at her husband fondly as she finished kissing Charlotte good night and waved her towards her bed.

"Seeing you tip-toe around is so funny. For a big guy, you sure are light on your feet." Gen commented, leaning against the doorframe of Charlotte's room with a playful wink. "You should take up ballet."

Snickering like a hyena, Warren rested his forearm above his wife's head and leaned in to wink back. "I do look great in a tutu, don't I?"

Charlotte made an exaggerated gagging noise from her room at the couple's strange form of flirting and flopped onto her bed. "Yes, Papa, you look downright adorable. Are you gonna say goodnight to me or what?"

Warren giggled as he took in Charlotte's impatient little pout and stood up straight again. "Okay, sunshine, I'm coming." He then turned to Genevieve and squeezed her shoulder. "Let River know I'll be over to get him situated soon, okay? Then we can spoon in bed and talk about my first dance recital all you like."

Grinning wide, Mama headed to River's room while glancing back at Warren with an adoring look in her hazel eyes. "Sounds lovely, my dear little spoon." She cooed as she reached her destination and slipped inside.

Feeling drunk on Gen's smile, Warren waltzed his way over to Charlotte's bed and ruffled her hair. "Okay kiddo, you ready?" He asked, retrieving a bottle of aloe vera from her bedside table.

Seeing as working on a farm requires constant moving around, more severe spankings were always followed by aloe vera application at bedtime. That way the full impact of the punishment could be felt the rest of the day but lessened the ache by the next day. Warren and Genevieve both insisted on applying the remedy for their charges unless they wanted otherwise, which was a very rare instance. Why be shy about getting your backside rubbed down with lotion when you've already had it smacked after all?

Charlotte nodded, not hesitating as she was guided over Papa's lap for the second time that day. She grabbed up one of her pillows and snuggled it to her chest as her cotton pyjama bottoms and undergarments were lowered. She winced slightly as Papa's palm and the cold lotion met her tender skin, but relaxed once the pain eased into a manageable ache that was soothed by gentle caresses.

Warren chuckled as Charlotte let out a deep sigh and raised her backside a tad as if desperate for the comfort his hand now provided. "Feeling better, are we?" He murmured with a smile in his tone as well as on his face.

"Mhm. Thank you, Papa." The young charge mumbled around her pillow, sounding uncharacteristically sleepy. Aftercare tended to have that effect on all of them. After a few moments of pleasant silence, Charlotte’s spoke again. “What kind of aftercare did Mama give you again?”

An amused snort came from behind Charlotte as Papa slowly moved to her undercurve. These sorts of questions came up every so often, and it didn’t bother him in the slightest. His charges were all quite curious and the thought of their goofy Papa being disciplined by their much smaller Mama was intriguing.

“It varied, just like with you kids. We’d watch movies, snuggle, nap, or just have a normal conversation. A lot of the time when I misbehaved she would tug me around by the ear, so she would always rub and kiss them at some point. It tickled and would get me laughing, which made her laugh.”

“It must have taken a long time to get lotion on your butt since it’s so big.” Charlotte teased, squealing as Warren gave the nape of her neck a playful squeeze.

“It did take a long time,” he admitted as Charlie giggled into the pillow. “She liked poking fun at me and making me blush while she did it too. Your Mama’s good at that, you know.”

It was Charlotte’s turn to snort as her pyjamas were put back in place and Warren laid her on the bed to tuck her in. “Oh, I know. She can get all of us squirmy with just a few words. I guess we have you to thank for her being such an expert.”

“Indeed you do.” Warren replied with a mock bow once he had brought Charlotte’s polka dot blanket up to her neck. “Get some rest, sweetheart. I love you a Lottie.”

Charlotte groaned at the pun but eventually recovered enough to express her fondness for Papa as well. Still snickering as his joke, Warren moved to River’s room and knocked softly. “Room service,” he called in a silly voice.

“If you’re not wearing a maid outfit I don’t know if I’m gonna be relieved or disappointed.” River piped as he opened the door to find Warren still in the clothes he’d been wearing earlier. "A mix of both it is then."

Warren blinked a few times and scratched at his beard. "Everyone likes the idea of me playing dress-up, it seems. Pageant dresses, tutus, and now maid outfits. I get it, men in feminine outfits are incredible. But are you guys saying my sense of fashion is bad?"

River stared at Papa while he rambled on, one brow raised and an amused smirk forming. When Warren paused to catch his breath, River patted one of his square shoulders. "Don't worry, Papa, we all love your cowboy dad look. Are you coming in or what?"

Warren grinned awkwardly as he refocused on the world around him, images of silk skirts and crimson cocktail dresses fading from his mind's eye. "Oh, right. Sorry about that, you know how easily distracted I am. So how do you want to do this, Rivy?"

Rolling his eyes at the use of the weird but cute nickname, River gestured to his bed casually. "I'd prefer to bend over the bed. Being stomach down in your lap automatically gives me the jitters."

Warren nodded and said, "That's fair, I think I'll sit on the bed though. My knees don't need the extra strain." Together they strode to the bed and as Papa settled on the side, River pulled down the clothing covering his backside and rested his upper half on the blankets.

The soft squelching of the green-tinted gel made River tense as he waited for the cold substance to meet his still warm rear. When the impact occurred, he stifled his groan of relief and again allowed his arms and core to relax. He heard Warren huff out a low laugh and felt another large hand move to his back to give it affectionate pats.

"This stuff is much better than the old cream we used, huh? Not as thick and sticky."

"Yeah, I had to take a shower when Mama accidentally got too much on me that one time. She was pretty embarrassed about it."

A rhythmic knocking came from the door before Genevieve's honey-dipped voice came from behind it. "I heard my name in there. Am I permitted to enter and check on you boys?"

River's ears warmed at the prospect but he did not waver when summoning an answer. "Yeah sure, just make sure nobody peeks when you come in." He wouldn't put it past Charlotte to try taking a look at him in this state and cackle about it endlessly.

Mama once again entered River's room and sat on his other side after closing the door. She leaned down to kiss River's nose where it rested on his folded arms and stroked his hair which was at shoulder length out of its bun. "A big birdie told me someone is still struggling to let their feelings out. Would you happen to know who that someone is, sweetheart?"

Blushing more, River gave Papa a weak glare over his shoulder as the older man continued to apply the gel to his irritated flesh. "I know who the birdie is." He grumbled half-heartedly. It came as no surprise Warren had shared that information with Gen. They found it important to be on the same page with their charges, which River respected. His pride thought otherwise, however.

Warren gave River an apologetic look as he finished up and concealed the bottom he'd thoroughly covered in gel. He then patted his lap in offering and beamed as River made an indignant throat noise but still settled in the place that was extended to him. "You know this is something we have to talk about, buddy. Do you know why?"

"Because you care about me or whatever." River retorted, the annoyance in his tone there thanks to how small he now felt. It wasn't necessarily a bad feeling. He loved looking into Mama and Papa's eyes and seeing the unconditional love reflected back at him. He loved sitting in their laps and feeling their lips press against his skin. But that sense of smallness was hard to accept when it came to these sorts of talks.

Genevieve clicked her tongue and poked at the tummy that was slightly exposed by River's pyjama shirt. "There is no 'whatever' there and you know it, silly sir." She paused and her playful expression faded into something more serious. "We love you very much, River and we want you to feel like you can express your emotions without fear of consequence. Is there something we're doing that is hindering that?"

Another groan left River's throat as he tried to find the strength to speak in the crook of Papa's neck. They didn't push him, allowing him to gather his words while Papa held him close and Mama stroked his calf. With a deep sigh, River showed his face again and started to explain himself slowly.

"No, of course not. This is my home and I feel safer here than anywhere else. It's just… I'm still getting used to the fact that I can convey my thoughts and stuff here. Before I couldn't do that without being picked on, so I had to build a… wall I guess. I'm sorry I made you guys think it was somehow your fault, 'cause it isn't!"

"There's no need to apologize, River." Papa reassured him as Mama scooted closer and grabbed her charge's hand, kissing each knuckle as gently as a butterfly landing on a flower. "We're gonna think it's somehow our fault no matter the situation because we support you and therefore feel the need to take the blame when you stumble. But now we know the real reason and can put the guilt aside."

"That's right," Mama continued. "Our number one concern is how we can resolve this. I have an idea that might work, but if you don't like it we can think of something else. Sound good?" River nodded and she went on. "For a little while, I think you should tell us what you're feeling no matter how small. You can tell us if you woke up in a good mood and then let us know when that changes. 

"Say if you spilled something on the shirt you were wearing and no longer felt happy. You could say what it is that you're now feeling and we could help you fix it if you want. That way, you grow used to showing a little bit of emotional vulnerability around us."

River considered the idea for a moment and hummed as he played it out in his mind. "That doesn't sound too bad. I guess we can try it so long as I don't have to declare my emotions to the world." He shuttered at the thought of everyone (strangers included) knowing what he felt from moment to moment.

"No problem, we won't make a big deal out of it." Warren promised, knowing how much River hated being the center of attention. It was something he and Anthony shared in common while Charlotte relished in the spotlight. "Let's give it a go now. How do you feel after that little talk?"

" I feel… fine. It made me a little anxious at first, but I feel better." River admitted, smiling at Mama and Papa earnestly. "I'm also tired. Socializing is a lot."

The two extroverts laughed, fixing their gazes on their clever introvert before simultaneously kissing him on the head. "We'll let you get some rest then, dewdrop." Genevieve cooed, pulling back the covers so River could slip under them from Papa's lap. "Sleep well, okay?"

"I'll try. Night Mama, night Papa"

"Goodnight kiddo." Warren whispered as he turned off the light and left the room with his wife at his side. River allowed the dark to swallow up his room, leaving him to get comfy in his bed and drift off with the feeling of kisses lingering on his skin.

In their master bedroom, Genevieve and Warren heaved deep sighs and began changing into their nightclothes. Halfway through as Warren slipped his shirt onto his shoulders, Gen shooed his big hands away and began buttoning up the front for him.

"Thank you, love." He purred, resting his forehead against hers as she worked slowly. Genevieve drew a nail down her husband's exposed chest and smiled.

"You deserve to be taken care of after all of the attention you've given to others today." Explained Genvieve as she did up the last button and straightened the shirt's collar. "Now into bed. We need to talk about what colour and kind of dress would look best for your recital."

"Yes, Ma'am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone, and thank you for your patience while I wrote this chapter! Like everyone else in the world 2020 was no walk in the park for me and I had a lack of writing inspiration for a good while. But I've muddled through that and I'm quite proud of the result. What can I say, I'm a sucker for fluff and aftercare.
> 
> In this chapter, I noted that Anthony has Generalized Anxiety Disorder (GAD) which I am very familiar with as someone who has it. To put it simply, people with GAD almost always feel a sense of paranoia, can worry over what others might consider being little things, and like all anxiety disorders are prone to panic attacks which I might touch on in later chapters. I'll insert a trigger warning, of course.
> 
> I also apologize for any errors in the text when it comes to italicizing thoughts and such, I'm still getting used to how AO3 works. Any pointers from more experienced users would be very much appreciated.


End file.
